


Nugget Ninja

by trespassersw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Thompson is annoying, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is Trying His Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespassersw/pseuds/trespassersw
Summary: Flash throws a chicken nugget at Peter at lunch. Unfortunately, Flash has terrible aim.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Kudos: 66





	Nugget Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> aka i keep having ideas and writing them immediately without spell/grammar checking

“Ned I swear she asked me to sign her face! I'm not kidding!”

“Well did you?” Ned managed to ask through his laughing fit.

“Of course! I’m not just gonna not sign someone’s face!”

“Hey Penis!”

  
“No way! You’re telling me some lady is out there with Spider-Man written on her face! I bet she won’t wash it for like, a month at least.”   
  


“Parker!”

“Dude that’s disgusting there’s no way she would do that.”   
  


“Hey Parker!”

  
“I wouldn’t put it past her, you’re like” Ned dropped his voice, “a whole ass superhero!”

“Penis!”

“Yeah, but she still probably engages in i don’t know, normal human hygiene?!?!” 

“Hey Parker!”

Now don’t get Peter wrong, he had heard Flash call out his name loud and clear. In fact most people near them in the cafeteria probably did, but earlier in the week MJ had bet Peter that he couldn’t make it a week without responding to Flash’s taunts. So, the ignore game was spurred into motion, and Peter has not acknowledged Flash’s presence since that Monday.

“Parker! Hey Parker! Parker! Hey Parker! Hey Parker!”

As much as Peter enjoyed hearing his own name be yelled at him repeatedly, it was getting hard to keep his conversation with Ned steady. Sighing, he turned to MJ who was reading a couple chairs away from the pair. 

“How much longer do I have to deal with this? His voice is pure torture I swear.”

“It’s only Wednesday loser. You’ve still got today plus Thursday and Friday. Unless you wanna hand over you’re limited edition Beanie Baby now.”

“Nooooo never!! Puddles is my best friend! You can’t take him! I’m now aware that I should have bet money instead, please leave him be!”

MJ, an avid Beanie Baby collector, ignored his pleas and returned to her book. Flash could still be heard in the background but he seemed to be quieting down as he realized Peter would not be looking his way anytime soon. Peter was about to turn back and continue his conversation with Ned when he felt a small tingle in his neck. 

Time slowed as he saw an object fly across the table. It swirled past Peter’s head and continued on a path farther down the table. Peter saw where it was going and tried to catch it before it could reach its destination, but was too late. After a light smack, the object fell to the ground. 

MJ slowly put her book down and lifted her head. The pure rage on her face was utterly terrifying and there was no other way to put it. She looked down at what had just hit her right in the face and bent to pick it up. After she picked it up, Peter could see that the omen of death was a crispy chicken nugget from the lunch line. 

The guilty nugget had come from the table behind the trio and when MJ walked over to them after placing the nugget back on the table, Peter looked to see the frozen faces of Flash and some of his friends. They all looked scared for their lives, which they should be. 

“You people wanna tell me why I was just struck with a piece of meat?” She received a sputtering Eugene Thompson and blank looks.

“You assholes couldn’t have even bothered to use a vegetable? I’m a fucking vegetarian.”

“We-we-uh. That wasn’t meant for you. It was supposed to hit Peter-”

“And let me guess you and your terrible aim missed? Well guess what Thompson. You are going to leave the room and never even think about throwing anything in my direction ever again. Got that?”

“Uhh-um-yes?”

MJ went back to her seat without acknowledging his answer and resumed her book like nothing happened. Peter watched as Flash and his friends gathered their stuff and moved out. On his way out, Flash turned to give Peter a weak glare, which resulted in Peter returning it back to him. 

“That technically counts as not ignoring. I will be taking that Beanie Baby now.”   
  
“What! No way, how did you even see that! We literally only locked eyes!”

“And I literally don’t care. I will be collecting my prize by Friday at the latest, loser.”

“Ughhhh fine fine you got me. But if you hurt Puddles I swear-”

“Dude I still can’t believe you named it Puddles!” Ned added in.

“I dropped it in a puddle outside the store I got it from what do you want from me?”

The teens resumed their conversation easily, and soon the lunch period had ended. As they were getting up to leave, Peter noticed the nugget still on the table and threw it at Ned.

“Agh dude! I thought we were friends, how could you!”

“I don’t need friends, they disappoint me.”

“Whatever” Ned laughed as he walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the poor nugget on the ground for a janitor to pick up later.


End file.
